You're Marrying Who?
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Stan is getting married who's his bride? *just thought Stany needed happiness in his life*
1. Chapter 1

You're Marrying Who!?

I never thought this day would happen.

The day I, Stan Alto gets married.

That attack changed everything, I found out I was in love with one of my close friends.

That day I decided to confess my love for her.

As an understatement she was shocked but what shocked me is that she cried saying she loved me to.

We then dated an entire six months not caring what people thought.

A few days after that I proposed she said YES!

We then invited people to the wedding some said yea, some were "sick" or some were "busy".

Mhm yea sure… so we decided to have the wedding at St. Vladmir's where I now waited at the altar next to the priest.

The church's pews were packed with guardians, students, family and friends.

As I waited for my bride I admired how the gold and violet theme colors were.

Then the "Here comes the Bride" theme song ranged out.

Everyone stood for respect and once my fiancé made it down the ile and stood opposite next to me the sermon began.

The priest went on and on until it was time for her to say her promising vow to me,

"_ I love you with all my heart and promise to be the husband I can be." I felt like crying!

A single tear slipped down my fiancé's face and she told me her vow.

"Do you Stan Alto take _ to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. ''

"Do you _ take Stan to be your be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do''

"Stan you may kiss your bride.''

And I did. The crowd cheered and me and my wife left.

The after party had been fun the wedding night even better…

**~~~~~5 years later~~~~~**

_It's been five years I've got married._

_We have four kids, she had quadruplets; two boys who we named Kellen and Kaileb, and two girls who we named Halo and Angel._

_I would've never thought I'd marry Alberta Petrov Alto._

**A/N: This was made because I thought Stan should be happy for once in his life **

**How many of you never thought he'd marry Alberta? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Marrying Who!?**

I never thought this day would happen.

The day I, Stan Alto gets married.

That attack changed everything, I found out I was in love with one of my close friends.

That day I decided to confess my love for her.

As an understatement she was shocked but what shocked me is that she cried saying she loved me to.

We then dated an entire six months not caring what people thought.

A few days after that I proposed and she said YES!

We then invited people to the wedding some said yea, some were "sick" or some were "busy".

Mhm yea sure… note the sarcasum... so we decided to have the wedding at St. Vladmir's church where I now waited at the altar next to the priest.

The church's pews were packed with guardians, students, family and friends.

As I waited for my bride I admired how the gold and violet theme colors were.

Then the "Here comes the Bride" theme song ranged out.

Everyone stood for respect and once my fiancé made it down the ile and stood opposite next to me the sermon began.

The priest went on and on until it was time for me to say my promising vow to her,

"I love you with all my heart and promise to be the husband I can be." I felt like crying!

A single tear slipped down my fiancé's face and she told me her vow.

The priest then said, "Do you Stan Alto take _ to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. ''

"Do you _ take Stan to be your be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do''

"Stan you may kiss your bride.''

And I did. The crowd cheered and me and my wife left.

The after party had been fun the wedding night even better…

**~~~~~5 years later~~~~~**

It's been five years I've got married.

We have four kids, she had quadruplets; two boys who we named Kellen and Kaileb, and two girls who we named Halo and Angel.

I would've never thought I'd marry Alberta Petrov Alto.

**A/N: This was made because I thought Stan should be happy for once in his life. :'D**

**How many of you never thought he'd marry Alberta? ;)**

**Oh and dhampirs can have consieve together because of a medincine Adrian and Lissa made. :D yay.**


End file.
